


Affection Ephémère

by Adama_chan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Tragedy, abandon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adama_chan/pseuds/Adama_chan
Summary: Il n'avait pas compris au départ pourquoi ils étaient parti. Pourquoi son maître avait d'un seul coup fait ses valises et était parti avec lui. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi ils s'étaient arrêtés dans cette sombre forêt, éloignée du reste du monde. Et il ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi son maître partait sans lui, le laissant seul et abandonné.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !
> 
> Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Ce one-shot est un texte que je préparais depuis un moment et qui voit enfin le jour ! Il est relié à un autre de mes OS, Loyauté Immortelle que vous pouvez lire pour mieux comprendre certains détails. Mais ce n'est pas obligatoire bien sûr, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que vous puissiez tout comprendre malgré tout. 
> 
> Cet écrit résulte d'un challenge d'écriture initié sous l'enseigne du FoF, forum francophone, situé à l'adresse suivante : www.fanfiction.net/myforums/Forum_francophone/577456/ et les conditions étaient :
> 
> Fandom : Libre
> 
> Support : Libre
> 
> Limite : Aucun maximum ou minimum de mots/pages
> 
> Les mots suivants doivent apparaître en gras:
> 
> Loquace, Verdict, Lagon, Arrière, Caravane, Lucarne, Chaleur, Protéine
> 
> Conditions particulières :
> 
> Les verbes peuvent être conjugués. Vous pouvez utiliser le singulier ou le pluriel, le féminin ou le masculin
> 
> J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira, rendez-vous dans les notes de fin !

Tomo somnolait dans la **caravane** depuis plusieurs heures à présent. Il faisait une **chaleur** beaucoup trop intense pour l'épaisse fourrure du Grahyèna. Et puis, dans l'espace restreint du véhicule, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Alors il avait décidé de se reposer pour faire passer le temps, s'installant confortablement sur la petite banquette et se roulant en boule. Que le voyage était long... Et où allaient ils ainsi ?

Ils avaient déménagé d'un seul coup. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de se préparer. Il avait à peine eu le temps de dire adieu à Chûken et au village dans lequel il avait grandi. Un petit village perdu dans les montagnes, calme et reposant. Ce lieu lui manquait déjà. Et Chûken, que devenait il ? C'était un noble Arcanin, son ami d'enfance et meilleur ami. Continuait-il d'attendre son maitre à la gare, comme il l'avait toujours fait ? Malgré la mort de son maître, il continuait inlassablement de l'attendre, pour Tomo, cela devenait ridicule.

Pourquoi un tel attachement et une telle obstination à vouloir retrouver son propriétaire ? Ce n'était qu'un être qui offrait nourriture et abri, rien de plus. C'était ainsi qu'il avait été élevé après tout. Les jeux et la forte amitié que partageait Chûken avec Aruji lui paraissait étrange et inutile. Tomo était un Pokémon de garde, pas de compagnie. Son maître le lui avait suffisamment répété comme cela.

Alors il s'était toujours contenté d'une simple caresse si son maître était de bonne humeur. Parfois un léger compliment ou un reste du repas mais rien de plus. Il ne faisait que remplir sa part du contrat après tout. Il restait fidèle à son propriétaire et protégeait sa maison, en échange il était nourri et logé. Il n'avait jamais essayé de remettre en question les décisions de son maître et obéissait toujours au moindre ordre. On ne lui demandait pas grand-chose alors le Grahyèna essayait de toujours l'exécuter le mieux possible.

Et puis un jour, le maître avait décidé de déménager. Il avait acheté une caravane en vitesse et ils étaient partis. D'ennuis, Tomo se redressa en baillant largement, cherchant une occupation. Il n'avait rien à faire, s'était tellement ennuyant. Il descendit de la banquette et se secoua pour essayer de se réveiller un minimum. L'épais collier de cuir qui lui enserrait la gorge le grattait un petit peu. Avec une de ses pattes arrière, il essaya de faire disparaitre la démangeaison sans réussite. Comme toujours.

Ce collier était le symbole de son pacte avec son propriétaire. Si quand il était plus jeune, cela le dérangeait énormément, le grattant et l'étranglant presque, maintenant il l'oubliait la plupart du temps. Il avait tellement l'habitude de le porter qu'il n'y faisait même plus attention. Le véhicule se mit doucement à ralentir, attirant l'attention du Pokémon ténèbres. Il poussa un joyeux aboiement en sentant cela, se précipitant vers la petite **lucarne** pour apercevoir l'extérieur.

Ils étaient en bord de mer à présent. Le spectacle de l'étendue infini d'eau sembla magnifique pour le Grahyèna. Jamais il n'avait vu de spectacle aussi beau. Les vagues et l'écume semblait rendre l'étendue bleutée vivante et prête à engloutir le moindre Pokémon s'approchant. Le bleu du ciel se confondait avec celui de l'océan, semblant ne laisser aucune limite à ce fantastique espace. Non loin de l'emplacement de la caravane, un **lagon** d'une couleur magnifiquement bleue se faisait voir. Toutes ces couleurs émerveillaient le Pokémon ténèbres qui mourrait d'envie de sortir pour découvrir tout cela. Il n'avait pas pu se dégourdir les pattes depuis si longtemps. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis en fait. Son maître s'était arrêté quelque fois mais ne l'avait pas fait sortir de la caravane. Le temps lui semblait tellement long.

Ne pouvant plus décollé son regard de la petite fenêtre, Tomo observa le soleil se coucher doucement, se gorgeant des couleurs et paysages qu'il n'avait jamais pu observer avant. Effectivement, perdu dans la montagne loin de tout, il n'aurait jamais pu voir des choses aussi fantastique. Et dire qu'avant, il ne regrettait absolument pas sa condition. Maintenant, avec la découverte du monde extérieur, tous se qu'il désirait c'était explorer cet univers qui lui semblait si grand.

La nuit était presque totalement tombée quand la caravane finit par ralentir. Ils s'étaient à présent légèrement éloignés de l'océan, se trouvant au milieu d'une épaisse forêt. Avec l'obscurité, ce lieu qui avait semblait accueillant quelques heures plutôt faisait presque peur. Le Grahyèna avait l'impression que des yeux l'observait à travers les feuillages. Le véhicule finit par s'arrêter. Tomo entendit son maître descendre et finalement ouvrir la porte permettant au Pokémon de sortir.

Il n'hésita pas un instant, se précipitant à l'extérieur pour pouvoir se dégourdir un minimum les pattes. Il se sentait tout engourdit à cause du temps important qu'il avait passé à somnoler sur la banquette. Une multitude d'odeur inconnue lui sautèrent immédiatement aux narines, l'excitant encore plus. Il poussa quelques aboiements joyeux, sautant et courant tout autour de la caravane. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils s'étaient arrêtés dans cette forêt à l'aspect aussi inquiétant mais pour l'instant cela lui importait peu. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, s'était se dépenser le plus possible avant de devoir retourner dans le véhicule.

Son maître, toujours aussi peu **loquace** , l'observait faire le fou sans réagir. Il le regardait avec une certaine tristesse dans le regard, ce que Tomo finit par remarquer. Le Grahyèna se rapprocha alors rapidement de son propriétaire, le regard curieux et inquiet. Qu'avait-il pour être ainsi ? Le voyant s'approcher interrogatif, le maître eu un pâle sourire avant de se baisser pour se mettre à la hauteur de son Pokémon. Perturbé par la réaction exceptionnelle de l'humain, Tomo l'observa avec curiosité, essayant de comprendre le pourquoi de cela.

Et quelque chose de particulièrement rare se passa. Son maître se mit à lui parler. Pourtant le maître ne lui parlait pas normalement. Il lui adressait un regard, un sourire, pas plus. Ou alors, dans de très rares cas, il le complimentait rapidement mais il n'avait rien eu d'autre qu'un « Gentil Grahyèna » ou « Brave bête » quand il rentrait chez lui après une dure journée. Et pourtant, cette fois-ci, l'humain se mit à lui parler. Beaucoup.

« Ecoute Tomo... Je sais qu's'est dur pour toi mais on doit s'quitter. J'dois partir, j'ai un nouveau boulot loin et ils n'acceptent pas les Pokémon dans ton genre. Tu fais trop peur d'après eux. J'sais bien qu'ils s'trompent ces imbéciles mais je n'peux pas changer ça. »

Le Pokémon avait beau se concentrer au maximum, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que voulait dire son maître. Il avait toujours eu du mal à déchiffrer le langage des humains et là, cela lui manquait très clairement. Pourtant, au vu de la tête que faisait son propriétaire, ce qu'il disait devait être important. C'était évident même. Et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à tout saisir. Son maître avait toujours eu un drôle d'accent et une manière de parler étrange. Comme s'il ne venait pas du même endroit que les gens du village. A présent, la compréhension lui faisait clairement défaut.

« J'dois donc te laisser. Désolé vieux, on a vécu ensemble longtemps mais s'est fini maintenant. J'espère qu'tu vivras ta vie comme tu veux, brave bête. Ne mange pas que de la viande, les baies sont aussi plein de **protéine**. Soignes-toi bien et vis longtemps. Maintenant, notre alliance est terminée. »

Le Grahyèna le regarda sans comprendre. Comment ça, leur alliance est terminée ? Que cela voulait dire ? Les mains du maître passèrent autour de son cou et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était petit, son collier n'entourait plus sa fourrure. Son maître venait de le lui retirer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui enlever le symbole de ces nombreuses heureuses années à vivre avec lui ? Tomo ne comprenait pas la réaction de son propriétaire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son collier n'entourait plus son cou n'y pourquoi il semblait aussi triste. Ils n'allaient pas se séparer de toute façon.

Le Pokémon ténèbres laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif en essayant de récupérer son collier. Cela le perturbait vraiment de ne plus le sentir frotter son pelage. Mais son maître l'ignora. Il se détourna du Grahyèna et commença à se diriger vers la caravane, ignorant les appels désespérés du chien ténébreux. Le Pokémon suivit son maître en aboyant pour attirer son attention sans résultat. Il essaya même de le retenir mais son maître le repoussait sans cesse. Mais que se passait-il ?

« Allez, dégage maint'nant. C'est fini entre nous, je n'veux plus te voir. »

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui disait-il ça ? Où était le gentil maître bienveillant qui le regardait avec affection ? Où était parti le maître en qui il avait confiance et à qui il avait offert sa vie ? Bien décidé à l'arrêter, le Grahyèna essaya d'attraper un bout des vêtements de l'humain pour le retenir. Il se prit une tape sur le museau et recula de quelque pas, totalement perdu. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Aboyant pour attirer son attention, Tomo se plaça devant lui pour bloquer la route. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait et refusait l'évidence.

« Ça suffit maintenant ! J'ai plus b'soin de toi ! Du balais, j'dois y aller. »

Et l'humain le bouscula pour pouvoir passer. Tomo, déséquilibré par l'action de son maître, manqua de tomber. Il le regarda entrer dans la caravane sans pouvoir rien faire. Il ne voulait pas comprendre l'évidence, il refusait de voir que le **verdict** était tombé. On allait l'abandonner. Sans la moindre considération pour son ressenti, sans la moindre pensée quant à sa possible détresse dans un lieu inconnu. Qu'avait il fait de mal pour qu'on ne veuille plus de lui ? Il était certain d'avoir été le plus irréprochable possible pourtant.

Le véhicule démarra et commença à s'éloigner. Aussitôt, le Grahyèna se mit à lui courir après, refusant de perdre celui qui lui avait tout donné. Celui en qui il avait une confiance aveugle. L'humain en qui il avait placé son affection bien que cela ne soit pas réciproque. Parce qu'il avait beau être un Pokémon de garde, toujours là pour obéir et garder la maison, il avait tout de même fini par se lier à son propriétaire. Les yeux fixés sur l' **arrière** de la caravane, Tomo faisait tout pour ne pas la perdre de vue et ne pas être abandonné. Il entendit le bruit d'une vitre qui s'ouvrait puis la voix de son maître se fit entendre.

« Dégage j'ai dit ! Arrête de m'suivre, je n'veux plus de toi ! »

Et la caravane accéléra pour le semer. Avec horreur, Tomo la voyait s'éloignée de plus en plus sans qu'il ne puisse la rattrapée. Il avait beau courir de toute ses forces, il n'arrivait pas à tenir le rythme. On l'abandonnait et il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher cela. Le véhicule finit par disparaitre de son champ de vision, le laissant seul à l'orée d'une forêt en bord de mer. Son maître ne voulait plus de lui. Il l'avait totalement abandonné, le laissant livrer à lui-même dans un univers dont il ignorait tous les codes et coutumes.

Il n'avait jamais connu la vie sauvage. Comment son maître pouvait-il croire qu'il allait réussir sans difficulté à s'adapter et à survivre ? Il n'était pas fait pour cela. Comment allait-il trouver à manger et un endroit chaud pour dormir ? Où pouvait-il trouver de quoi se soigner s'il était blessé ? Il ne connaissait rien de la vie loin des hommes et avait peur. Peur de ce monde inconnu et peu rassurant. Alors il continuait sa marche sur la route goudronnée, espérant finir par rattraper l'humain. C'était la seule trace de civilisation qu'il voyait ici alors il ne devait surtout pas la perdre. Sinon, il était perdu.

Il avança longtemps. Epuisé par sa course, il avait fini par se mettre à marcher, espérant pouvoir ainsi reprendre son souffle tranquillement. Jamais il n'avait couru autant sans s'arrêter. Sa vie avait été bouleversée en quelques heures seulement. Pourquoi ? Le Grahyèna n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre les motivations de son humain. Il semblait avoir voulu se débarrasser de lui d'un coup, comme ça. Comme sur un coup de tête. Il n'était pas un objet pourtant. On ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de lui aussi facilement, sans arrière-pensée, comme n'importe quoi d'autre. Il était tout de même un être vivant. Alors pourquoi l'avait ont abandonné ?

Le soleil commençait doucement à se lever quand Tomo vit enfin quelque chose. Alors que la mer s'illuminait grâce aux rayons de l'astre, une caravane était visible. Caravane qui, de loin, semblait se recouvrir de fumée. Dans un regain d'espoir, le Pokémon ténèbres se remit à courir, rejoignant le plus vite possible le véhicule. Arrivant enfin à destination, il se figea d'effroi. Le véhicule était encastré dans une partie de la falaise, de la fumée s'en échappait.

Le Grahyèna couru aussi vite que possible pour atteindre la caravane. Il chercha aussitôt son maître. Les bruits que laissait échapper le véhicule était inquiétant mais il n'était pas question qu'il s'éloigne. Il devait sauver son humain. Il le trouva rapidement, évanoui à la place conducteur. Ce dernier était coincé dans le véhicule, autant par sa ceinture de sécurité que par le tableau de bord qui l'écrasait en partie. Tomo agrippa son maitre avec ses crocs le plus doucement possible et essaya de le tirer. De l'extirpé de cette machine qui allait finir par le tuer.

Il dû couper la ceinture et dégager le tableau de bord pour réussir. Ainsi, Tomo tira l'humain à quelque pas de la caravane, s'assurant ainsi qu'il ne courait plus de risque. Un bruit étrange l'alerta et aussitôt, la voiture prit feu. Ils avaient eu chaud. Un peu plus et ils mourraient brûlés tous les deux. Un gémissement attira l'attention du Pokémon. Son maître se réveillait. Il ne bougea pourtant pas et garda ses yeux étroitement fermés. Il semblait souffrir et pourtant, le Grahyèna ne voyait aucune plaie ouverte déchirer sa peau. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit blesser à l'intérieur de lui ?

Son maître se mit à parler. A dire des choses sans sens, sans logique. Comme s'il perdait petit à petit l'esprit. Et son maître continuait son monologue sans que le Grahyèna ne le comprenne. A part son nom, il n'avait rien compris au discours de l'humain. Il avait alors aboyé pour montrer qu'il était là mais peine perdu, son humain n'avait pas réagi. Comme s'il ne l'entendait pas. Tomo avait peur. Parce qu'au fil des minutes, il voyait la vie s'échapper de son maitre. Il le sentait de plus en plus faible mais ne pouvait rien faire. Il était inutile. Totalement inutile.

Il voyait à peine l'humain respirer à présent. Son souffle se ralentissait de plus en plus, comme son rythme cardiaque. Pour une fois, Tomo aurait voulu ne pas avoir une ouïe aussi puissante. Parce que même s'il n'y avait jamais été confronté à ça, il sentait l'empreinte de la mort commencer à marquer son maître. Et il était là, incapable de faire la moindre chose pour l'aider. Son humain parlait de moins en moins à présent. Le souffle lui manquait certainement. Et Tomo n'arrivait pas à rester concentré sur les paroles pour les décrypter, il ne comprenait strictement rien.

Finalement, la mort arriva, emportant ainsi la personne qu'il avait servie durant ces nombreuses années. C'était fini, sa poitrine avait arrêté de se soulever et son cœur avait arrêté de battre. Son maître n'était plus. Un puissant hurlement de détresse s'échappa de la gorge du Grahyèna. Cette humain pour qui il s'était pris d'affection, cet humain qui l'avait adopté et lui avait offert un toit. Cet humain était mort, l'abandonnant à son sort. Qu'était-il à présent ? Alors que la personne qui avait donner un sens à sa vie avait disparue ? Il l'ignorait totalement. Alors il continuait d'hurler sa tristesse, sa peur et son désespoir.

Au loin, il entendait les sirènes d'une ambulance et d'un camion de pompier. Tellement inutile. C'était déjà fini. Ça ne servait plus à rien qu'ils viennent ici maintenant. La mort était déjà passée faire son travail. Le laissant seul, perdu par son affection pour un être qui l'avait abandonné. Il avait toujours pensé que l'alliance qu'il avait formée avec son maitre durerait toujours. Au final, ce qu'ils avaient vécus, était-ce qu'une simple affection éphémère ?

**Author's Note:**

> Ayant voulue garder l'idée de la fanfic retraçant une histoire vraie (comme avec Loyauté Immortelle) j'ai cette fois voulue parlé de quelque chose qui me révolte : l'abandon d'animaux dans la nature pour une quelconque raison. Parce qu'un animal, c'est comme nous, c'est un être vivant avec des émotions et c'est totalement inadmissible de l'abandonner comme un simple objet qu'on jette après utilisation. 
> 
> Pour écrire cette fic, je me suis inspirée d'une pub qui m'avait beaucoup émue. C'était une pub qui nous présentait un chien qui avait sauvé son maître d'un accident de voiture et en avançant dans la pub, on découvrait que le chien venait d'être abandonné. Vous pouvez la retrouver si vous voulez en tapant sur YouTube "abandon chien accident", normalement c'est le premier résultat. 
> 
> Pour l'origine du nom, Tomo veut dire "ami" en japonais et autant, à l'origine je l'avais choisi parce que c'était le meilleur ami du personnage principal de Loyauté Immortelle, autant je trouve qu'il va parfaitement bien avec ce thème également. Il était, bien qu'ils n'aient pas de lien très fort, l'ami et le camarade de son maître, et on n'abandonne pas un ami après autant d'année à vivre ensemble.
> 
> J'espère que cette histoire vous plut et je vous dis à bientôt pour une nouvelle fanfiction !


End file.
